Forbidden Love
by vertically challenged
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn find that they have a very physical need for each other, but they seem to be falling in love. Yet, Aragron is still trying to convince himself that he still loves Arwen! please r&r! rated R for later chapters
1. the chase

This is a Slash, so consider yourself warned. This is the first story I've written that has been read by others, so I hope you like it. It starts off right after "The Two Towers" begins. Aragon, Legolas, and Gimli are chasing after the Uruk-hai that captured Merry and Pippen. Well enjoy! (  
  
" We are getting closer," stated Aragorn. "They are slowing down." Aragorn straightened and looked at his two oddly matched companions. Gimli was a dwarf, short and hairy, while Legolas was tall and beautiful.  
  
" Can we catch them by night fall?" Legolas asked.  
  
" No. They are still too far ahead." Aragorn replied. Gimli sighed, but stood up and grabbed his axe.  
  
" Well if we're gong to catch them, we should hurry up don't you think."  
  
" Yes lets get going." Aragon started off, with Legolas and Gimli following him. Legolas looked at Aragon's back as they started to run. He is so sure of himself, Legolas thought. He knows what he wants and how to get it. Legolas sighed inwardly. That is what I am looking for in a mate. If only Aragon was an elf. Legolas was already many hundred years old, and he had not found a mate suitable for him. He had had many offers, but he accepted none of them, searching for his perfect mate. Legolas believed on the old legend of love and knew one day he would find love. He just had to wait.  
  
Aragon was thinking of his love Arwen as he ran. I miss her so, her beauty, and grace. Legolas reminds me of her. Aragon sighed. He is beautiful too, like all elves. But his eyes, they are so different from Arwen's. Hers are beautiful, but Legolas.his eyes are magical. They change colors when he is enraged, or sad. They light up when he is pleased. Aragon shook himself, what was he thinking. He loved Arwen. His thoughts were interrupted by Gimli. "Could we slow down a tad bit? Me legs can't take the strain."  
  
"I suppose we could slow down a bit. But we don't want the Uruk-hai to gain too much of a lead." Aragon said. They adjusted their pace and continued running.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was growing dark as they came to a stop. "We should take a short break. We are all tired and need rest."  
  
"But Aragon, they uruk-hai will get ahead. We must continue." Legolas said forcefully.  
  
"Look at Gimli. He can't go much farther without rest. He will collapse." Aragon spoke in a low voice. "In addition, how will either of us think straight without rest? You may be older then me in years, Legolas, but you still have much to learn. Now get some rest."  
  
Aragon turned away and lay down. He was shocked by his thoughts. Legolas looked erethreal in the moonlight. And his eyes. the way they flashed when he was riled about continuing after the hobbits.Aragon sighed. Legolas is so beautiful. what am I thinking! I just need to sleep. Aragon dozed off, but Legolas couldn't sleep. He lay on his back, staring at the moon. After a while, Legolas sighed and closed he eyes; Aragon was right, he needed rest.  
  
They woke soon after the moon set, before dawn. They started without talking, not needing communication. They ran at a steady pace, and they saw signs of the Uruk-hai passing. They were running through a much- trampled path when Legolas saw a flash. He stopped and bent down. "What did you find?" Aragon inquired. Legolas held up the Elven buckle.  
  
"The gift from Galadriel. The hobbits are alive."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Gimli. They are alive and passed this way yesterday. We will catch them by this afternoon."  
  
"Then let us continue," said Aragon. Gimli and Legolas nodded and they continued.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas slowed down and called to the others. "What is it Legolas?" Aragon asked.  
  
"I hear something. It's coming our way fast."  
  
"What could be?"  
  
"I don't know Gimli. Quick, get behind this rock." They jumped behind a large rock and watched as a Calvary of the riders of Rohan galloped by.  
  
"Riders of Rohan!" Aragon yelled. The riders turned and galloped back. They surrounded the three and their leader, Eomer, rode forward.  
  
"Who are you that dare to trespass in Rohan?"  
  
"I am Aragon, son of Arathon, heir to Gondor. This is Gimli and Legolas."  
  
"Odd company you hold. And elf, dwarf, and a man." He stepped closer to Gimli. "If you were but a little taller I would kill you here." Gimli growled and Legolas drew his bow and put an arrow in it in one fluid motion.  
  
"You would be dead before you lifted your sword." He proclaimed. Eomer laughed.  
  
"You are feisty ones."  
  
"We are here to seek help from King Theoden. We seek our friends who were captured by a group of Uruk-hai. Have you seen them?"  
  
"We killed a band of uruk-hai last night. None were left a live."  
  
"Did you see two hobbits? They would seem like children to you." Gimli asked pleadingly.  
  
"No, none were left alive. You can go see for yourself. As for Theoden King, he will be of no use to you. Grima Wormtounge corrupts him, controls his mind." Eomer gave them two horses and went on his way.  
  
"I can't ride that!" Gimli exclaimed as he looked at the horse. "It's much too big."  
  
"You can ride with me. I won't let you fall." Legolas offered. He swung onto the horse and Gimli climbed up behind him. Aragorn mounted his horse and they rode hard in the direction that Eomer pointed them in. They had ridden until early afternoon, when they reached the battle site. The bodies of Uruk-hai were piled on top of each other and charred. "Do you see them?" asked Gimli. "Any sign at all?"  
  
"No I see nothing." Aragon dejectedly replied.  
  
"Nooo. The poor hobbits." Gimli cried. Legolas crouched down and bent his head, shedding silent tears. Aragorn walked around looking at the ground. Suddenly something caught his attention. There were two depressions in the ground, made by the hobbits. "Legolas, Gimli, come! I found something." Aragorn scrutinized the ground. "The hobbits were lying here, but moved here, and cut their bonds there. Then they," Aragron looked up, "They entered the forest." 


	2. Edoras

Don't worry there's more! You don't think I would have rated it R just for that did you? Well keep the reviews coming. I need them if you want to be pleased. Chapter 2 begins.  
  
" They entered the forest."  
  
"Fangorn forest. It is an old forest, and it lives," said Legolas  
  
"I've heard things about this forest. They weren't good things."  
  
"Gimli, if we want to find the hobbits we must go in there. There is no other way." They all looked at the forest, fear and apprehension showing in their eyes. Aragon led the way, following the little hobbit tracks in the forest. He noticed after a while that their tracks disappeared, and large, very large ones appeared. They followed the tracks deep in to the forest. All of a sudden Legolas heard something. All three pulled out their weapons, knowing that when the enemy appeared, they would have to strike fast. They walked slowly into a clearing and were met by a blinding light.  
  
" The white wizard! Attack!" Aragorn yelled. All three lunged towards the wizard, but he flicked their weapons away.  
  
"You think You can over power ME!?" yelled the wizard, throwing back his hood.  
  
"Gandalf?! Is it really you?" whispered Gimli.  
  
"We thought you were dead, after you fell."  
  
"But am I dead? I am here before you, for my work on this world is not yet done. My time is not up yet." Gandalf proceeded to tell the three what had happened to him after he fell in to the pit. They then rested for some time, as they had been on the move without much sleep.  
  
The forest was growing dark as Aragorn woke. He had had troubling dreams of death, and Legolas. Aragorn looked around for the others. He spotted Legolas and Gandalf, but he couldn't find Gimli.  
  
"Where is Gimli?"  
  
"I believe that he said something about quality mushrooms that he had seen. He should be back soon as I told him that we would eat shortly." said Gandalf. All of a sudden, they heard loud crashing in the bushes. Aragorn and Legolas jumped to attention and Gandalf grabbed his staff. Gimil stumbled into the clearing, and halted. He swayed slightly, "I found .. some wonderful .. mushrooms. You really .. should try .. some..very hungry." Gimli started looking around and foraging for food. He stumbled over a root and fell to the ground hitting his head. Legolas checked to make sure he wasn't hurt and laughed quietly. He looked up and saw Aragorn staring at him oddly. Legolas dropped down at Aragorn's side. "Aragorn are you all right?" Their eyes locked and the air around them was charged with tension. Aragorn slowly lifted his hand and stroked Legolas's cheek. Legolas sucked his breath in and held Aragorn's eyes.  
  
***************  
  
They were so engrossed with each other that they did not see Gandalf's knowing and sad look. "Purple people eater eating meee." Gimli muttered, destroying the moment. Aragorn jerked his hand back and looked away. Legolas stood up and backed away, disappearing in to the forest. Aragorn leaned back against a tree and laced his fingers behind his head. What possessed me to do that?! I love Arwen, I do love Arwen. But Legolas is so enticing, and his skin is so soft.. Ahhh stop it! I can't, I shouldn't be thinking this, be doing this. But I can't stop it, I need to touch him. and his eyes the fire and depth in his eyes.mmmm NO! I can't. I need to sleep. Yes, I will sleep. With that thought , Aragorn closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Legolas ran into the forest, hardly looking where he was going. He finally stopped and sat down. He needed to think. What happened back there? I don't understand why did Aragorn do that?! How dare he! But, it felt. the fire I felt when he touched me.ohhh I can still feel his hand on my cheek. And his eyes, they are hazel, I had never noticed before. They are so beautiful, and the emotion in them. it was like he was confused and lustful at the same time. How odd. Legolas got up and started to head back to camp. When he got there, every body was asleep. His eyes automatically wandered to Aragorn. Acting on impulse, Legolas crept over to where Aragorn slept, leaned over him and tenderly brushed Aragorn's lips with his own. Legolas then lay down beside Aragorn and fell asleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Aragorn woke up in the morning with a feeling of wonder and dread. He thought that Legolas had kissed him last night, but he didn't know how to explain his actions or even if he could. He sat up and saw that Legolas was lying next to him. Aragorn was completely surprised and stood up carefully so as not to wake him. He got some breakfast ready and the others woke. Gimli was complaining of a headache and of being starving. They ate quickly and headed out of the forest. It was almost noon by the time they got out of the forest. Gandalf called his horse, a beautiful pure white stallion and the four mounted their steeds. They quickly rode off to Edoras to warn the king and have him help them against the dark lord. They rode for most of the day and finally reached Edoras in the afternoon. The four of them rode up to the King's palace and requested to see the king. Their weapons were confiscated, except for Gandalf's staff. They entered the hall and found that Grima Wormtounge was in charge. He shrieked when he saw that Gandalf still had his staff.  
  
"I told you not to let the wizard keep his staff! Get them!" The soldiers surrounded them. Gandalf strode forward, while Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli took care of the few soldiers that were there. Gandalf strode up to Theoden and spoke to Saruman, who was controlling him. Saruman and Gandalf fought, Gandalf won and Saruman was thrown out of Theoden's body. Theoden woke from his daze and was groggy, but he wasted little time in throwing Wormtongue out. He was about to kill the evil man, when Aragorn intervened. "No, don't kill him. Let him go. What use is it to take another life?" Theoden listened to Aragorn and didn't kill Wormtongue. He ran and jumped on a horse and galloped off to his master, Saruman.  
  
***********************  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had had no time to themselves since the previous night. But finally, after they all had eaten, they found themselves alone. Flickering torches lit the hallway, the light from the flames dancing on the stone walls. Aragorn decided that this was the only chance he might have to talk to Legolas, so his heart beating wildly, he took it.  
  
"Legolas, about last night."  
  
"Shh Aragorn." Legolas put two fingers on Aragorn's mouth, "It's alright, don't worry. I have. similar feelings. I understand." Aragorn shivered with pleasure as Legolas touched him.  
  
"Are you sure Legolas? You don't have to." Legolas swiftly kissed Aragorn, a light brush of lips. Aragorn was a bit taken aback, but recovered and leaned in to kiss Legolas. This kiss wasn't like the others. It was hesitant, yet passionate. Legolas drew his arms around Aragorn's neck; his fingers entangled in his hair, and deepened the kiss. Their veins were on fire with passion, and their hearts racing, as they explored each other. Aragorn broke away and took a slight step back.  
  
"We should stop. If some one were to find us."  
  
"Yes I suppose it would be for the best, but I can't guarantee that I will be able to control my urges."  
  
"I understand, but you must try. For my sake." Legolas nodded and gave Aragorn one last kiss. He let go of Aragorn and headed to his room. Aragorn watched Legolas leave and touched his lips, remembering their kiss. He turned and went to his own room.  
  
So what do you think should happen next? Please send reviews! Hoped you liked that chapter. The next one should have quite a bit of action don't you think? Don't worry; it won't take as long to write it cuz now, I'm on a roll ;) looking forward to hearing from you! 


	3. Thoughts

Thanks for the reviews of last chapter. I hope you like this next chapter, its called Thoughts. Tell your friends about it my story if you could. I like hearing from people and it will help my writing. Well enjoy!  
  
Legolas walked back to this room in a state of bliss. He smiled happily at the memory of their kiss. Legolas halted suddenly and looked around. Where was his room? He looked down the hall and saw it. Silently he went into it. The room was well lit with torches and a fire. There was a large window at one end and some furniture. The furniture consisted of a table, two chairs, a chest, a tub, and a bed. Legolas undressed slowly and stepped into the tub of luke- warm water that was waiting for him. He sank down in the water and sighed. He hadn't had a bath for days. Holding his breath, Legolas plunged his head under water. Gasping for air, his head came back up, his golden hair flipping back. Legolas scooped up the piece of soap lying next to the tub and scrubbed all the dirt and grime of their chase off of himself. He rinsed and stepped out of the tub. The firelight danced over his wet body, rivulets of water coursing down Legolas's muscles. He grabbed the towel hanging on the chair and dried himself off. Striding to the chair, he sat down in front of the fire.  
  
'What will happen now with Aragorn? We need each other so much, it's amazing. Mmmmm, our kiss. I can still taste him; can still feel him. but what about Arwen? Does she know? Will Aragorn tell her? And I can't, won't be able to refrain from touching him, now that I know how he feels. he is so powerful, and he did something to me, I haven't felt like that since.no I can't.' Legolas traced his fingers down a scar running diagonally across his chest. He bowed his head and a few tears made their way down his face. Legolas got up and walked to the bed. He pulled back the covers and got in. Legolas soon fell asleep his dreams were haunted by Aragorn and old friends.  
  
*******************************  
  
Aragorn turned and walked to his room, pondering what happened. He could still taste Legolas sweetness, and could still feel his hands and lips. Aragorn sighed and went in to his room. His wasn't very large and sparsely furnished. A fire was roaring and a bath was waiting. Aragorn practically jumped out of his clothes and into the bath. He closed his eyes and soaked in the water. Aragorn relaxed and he took deep breaths, his chest rising and falling gently. He hung his bronzed arms over the edge of the tub and sighed.it had been so long since he has had a bath.  
  
'What am I to do? I lust after Legolas, but I don't understand why. I love Arwen don't I? I do, so why do I feel this way towards Legolas? How can I tell Arwen, she who has given up so much for me? And her father, as much as he likes me, he will not tolerate this.' Aragorn's thoughts turned once more to Legolas. 'He is so beautiful, and brings out in me a side I never knew I had. I was . controlled by emotions, but it was so amazing.' He sighed, and got out of the tub, dried himself off and sat in front of the fire, enjoying the heat on his body. The heat stole over his body, enveloping him in a warm cocoon. He wished he could feel protected like this all the time.  
  
Aragorn suddenly woke from his reverie. His dreams had turned to Frodo. He felt that something bad had happened. But there was nothing he could do, and Aragorn tried to shake off the feeling. He climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
**********************************  
  
I know, I know, its short, but it was just a little insight into what they are thinking. Sorry I keep taking so long to update, but school is murder and my computer is retarded, so please bear with me! Anyways, can't wait to read your reviews! 


	4. left behind

Legolas rose with the sun, as it made its way over the castle. He dressed and walked down to the main hall. Looking around for Aragorn, Legolas made his way to a table covered with food. Downhearted, he sat and grabbed some fruits. Aragorn wasn't there yet. His gaze roamed over the rest of the hall and came to rest on the Eowyn. She was a pretty woman by human standards and Elven standards. Perhaps a bit homely looking, but pretty nonetheless. Aragon walked in to the hall at that moment and Legolas turned, knowing instinctively that Aragorn was there. They locked eyes and the rest of the people in the room seemed to fade away, leaving only them. Legolas caught his breath, marveling at the rugged beauty that was before him. The electricity from their gaze did not go unnoticed. Eowyn felt something in the air, and glanced at Aragorn. Her eyes widened and they were filled with a look of awe. Eowyn fought to tear her eyes away from Aragorn but found that she could not. She was enraptured by him, though she felt like she was betraying herself. Her love had just been killed trying to save his home, and she was here, looking lustfully at another man! Eowyn quickly averted her eyes, but not before Aragorn caught her gaze.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Aragorn had walked into the hall looking for Legolas. Legolas turned and Aragorn locked gazes with Legolas, charging the air with electricity. Aragorn's breath left him as he let his eyes roam over the stunning, muscular elf before him. Legolas's blond hair glinted in the light, as if teasing him. All of a sudden Aragorn felt another pair of eyes on him. He spun his head and was surprised to see that Eowyn was staring at him. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned away. Aragorn frowned and tried to figure out what her look meant, but Gandalf, arguing with the King, interrupted his train of thought.  
  
" You must fight! How else are you going to protect your people?" Gandalf practically yelled.  
  
" No, we will retreat to Helms Deep. The fortress has never been beaten and it shall not fall now."  
  
Theoden said to aide, "Go, tell the people to ready themselves. We will leave for Helms Deep by midmorning." With that the man got up and addressed the court.  
  
"Today we move to Helms Deep and we will await an attack there. All must be ready to leave by midmorning."  
  
Aragorn walked toward Legolas but was intercepted by Gimli.  
  
"You know, these people are very well organized. It surprised me that humans could actually be out of this place by midmorning, but I do believe that they will do so."  
  
"Aye, they are very organized, and it is mostly in part to their king and his chain of command. He is strong and a good leader. The people trust him and most would die for him. If only I could be as great a king as he." Aragorn sighed. Soon he would have to take up the crown in Gondor as his own and lead his people into battle against the Dark Lord's armies. How he dreaded that day. He felt that he would make the same mistake as his ancestor, Isuildur, and be overcome with greed. But, it was his destiny; Aragorn was Isuildir's heir, and he was the one to rule Gondor. Gimli started talking again and Aragorn turned and looked at Legolas, shooting him a look of helplessness. Legolas laughed, and it traveled to his eyes, lighting them up. Aragorn smiled and knew that last night hadn't been a dream.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The town seemed like it was in a state of chaos, but if you looked closely, it was organized chaos. All of the people were packing and getting ready to move to Helms Deep. Children were running around, gathering the animals and extra supplies. Soldiers were arming some of the able bodied men, just incase of attack.  
  
Aragorn followed Gandalf who was talking to him. They went in to the stable where Shadowfax, Gandalf's horse, was.  
  
"I must go find Eomer. He and his riders will be able to help defeat Saruman's army. Look towards the east on the third day."  
  
With that, Gandalf mounted Shadowfax in one fluid motion and galloped out of the stable. Aragon frowned after Gandalf, wondering how the riders were ever going to get to Helms Deep in time.  
  
"Just trust him. Mithirander will come."  
  
Aragorn jerked his head up, knowing that voice belonged to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas," he breathed.  
  
They closed the distance between them quickly and came together. A quick kiss was exchanged and they embraced, taking in the warmth and scent of each other. Legolas sighed in contentment.  
  
"I could stay forever in your arms," he looked up at Aragorn.  
  
His eyes were filled with passion and it was intoxicating. Aragorn bent his head down and they kissed. He could taste Legolas, sweet and tender. He deepened the kiss and Legolas pulled himself closer to Aragorn. Legolas stopped, but began kissing Aragorn's neck. He slowly made his way from the hollow of Aragorn's neck to his throat. Aragorn moaned and shivered with pleasure. Legolas kept moving, kissing under Aragorn's chin, the corner of his mouth, his lips.  
  
Horns sounded in the distance and they broke the kiss, but stayed in each other's arms.  
  
"That must be the signal to leave," Aragorn sighed. "Come, we must go."  
  
They went to their horses, saddled them and rode out of the stable in to the river of people. Aragorn rode in the middle of the train of people, with Gimli and Eoywn. Legolas rode in the front with the king and generals. Aragon and Eoywn talked and he found out that she was an interesting woman, and very independent. She felt that women should be able to fight and not just sit at home, taking care of "wifely duties". He laughed with her when Gimli's horse bolted and they formed a bond.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was sent to scout ahead. He spotted the wolves of Isengaurd and drew his bow. The others around him drew their swords and stood ready. Legolas got a few shots off before the creatures came upon them. Aragorn joined the fray and was slashing left and right. Legolas and Gimli were competing with each other.  
  
"I've got two down!" yelled Gimli.  
  
"Five!" answered Legolas.  
  
Aragorn was fighting hard to make sure none of the creatures would make it to the people. He had already killed many, when one came charging up to him. It had a rider and Aragorn jumped at it. They battled for control of the beast and in the process Aragorn's wrist became tangled in the reins. Suddenly the rider looked up and saw they were coming to a cliff. He jumped off and in the process he grabbed Aragon's necklace, the one given to him by Arwen. Aragorn sliced at the rider as he jumped off and cut the rope that was binding him, but not before the creature dragged him off the cliff. 'Legolas! I love you' was his last thought.  
  
The battle was over. Legolas was wandering around looking for any wounded, and Aragon. He hadn't seen Aragon since the middle of it all. He saw Theoden and walked up to him hurriedly.  
  
" Have you seen Aragorn? The last I saw of him he was over here, but." Faint laughter was heard, then wheezing. They hurried over to the sound and found an orc.  
  
" What did you do to Aragon? Tell me!" Legolas shook the orc.  
  
The orc laughed. " You won't see your friend again. He went over the cliff," he wheezed.  
  
"No you're lying! That can't be true!"  
  
The orc opened his hand, wheezed and then was still. Legolas looked in the orc's hand. In it was Aragorn's necklace.  
  
"No. it can't be." Legolas ran to the edge of the cliff, and Gimil followed. He scanned the river below with no success.  
  
"Aragon! Aragorn!" Legolas turned and looked pleadingly at Theoden. "We must search for him."  
  
"Gather up the wounded and leave the dead."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Leave the dead." Theoden's eyes were sad. " I want to look for him too, but we can't. We haven't the time. Saruman will soon send others and we must be at Helms Deep by then." With that Theoden turned and walked back to his horse. Legolas sent one last lingering look at the river then turned and followed Theoden. 


	5. haste

I know, I know, I'm taking forever. I'm so sorry, but I was in Annie and we had rehearsals 24/7. Anyway, that's done, so I am going to concentrate on my schoolwork, and writing. Thanks for your last reviews! I need all the encouragement I can get; writer's block is really frustrating. Hope you like this next chappie.  
  
Bill- pack horse that they had until the nine reached Moria. They then let him go free and he wandered down to Rohan.  
  
Aragorn was swept along the river like a doll. He was unconscious and it was pure luck that he managed to keep his head above water most of the time. The river wound its way and Aragorn was swept along in its current, occasionally being pulled under. Eventually, he grounded on a spit of sand, close to the bank of the river, which had calmed down by now and was a gently flowing past, lapping at his sides. Bill was grazing near by and saw Aragorn, lying there. As Arwen was constantly watching over Aragorn, she saw his plight. Calling to Bill, she asked him to wake Aragorn. Bill plodded over and stuck his muzzle in Aragorn's face. Aragorn woke to Bill prodding him. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus. "Bill," he whispered. Forcing himself up he climbed onto Bill's back and knew that Arwen would help him. Man and horse trotted for many leagues, while Aragorn regained some of his strength. They were headed toward Helms Deep and he hoped Legolas hadn't been hurt in the battle.  
  
'Thank you Arwen.' He could feel her presence around him. Inwardly he smiled.  
****************************  
  
Legolas looked at the land surrounding Helms Deep and thought wistfully of Aragorn. There was no possible way he could have died, Aragorn was strong, even the current couldn't get the better of him. What if he was out there, lost, trying to find his way to Helms Deep! A sound distracted him. Gimli was walking up the stairs to the parapet.  
  
"I miss him too Legolas. But we can't brood about it. There is a war to be fought, and won if I might add."  
  
"I know Gimli, but I just need a little time.. I miss him so much and I'm sure that if we had looked we would have found him."  
  
"Do you not think he is dead?"  
  
"No Gimli. Aragorn is alive and out there, somewhere, somewhere." Legolas said, gazing at the sunset. The dinner bell clanged, rudely interrupting the moment. Both started down the steps, but Legolas turned and stole one last glance at the sunset, and a breeze swirled about him. 'Aragon!' he whispered.  
  
"C'mon you lazy elfling." Gimli shouted up the stairs. The elf ran down the stairs and caught up with Gimli. He smiled faintly to show that he was all right, or would be. Gimli grinned back and they headed to dinner.  
  
Aragorn's 'death' took its toll on others as well. Eowyn did not take the news well. She and the civilians had reached Helms Deep before the soldiers and she had waited anxiously for their return. Pacing the parapets, she sighted the soldiers and ran down to meet them. Vainly she searched for Aragorn's face, and when all had come in and she still didn't find him she questioned Theoden.  
  
"Where is Lord Aragorn?"  
  
Theoden looked down and would not meet her eyes.  
  
" No, NO.not Aragorn!" she wept. Eowyn fled to her room and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing. Suddenly she realized that she was in love with Aragorn. She loved him, why must he have been taken?! No, it was impossible. Aragorn was a legendary Ranger, Isuildir's heir. He could not die. She slowly stopped crying and hope gleamed in her eyes. Perhaps, just maybe, Aragorn was alive and making his way to Helms Deep. Composing herself, Eowyn sat up.  
  
'I must be strong. There will be many casualties because of this war. I cannot mourn forever. And, Aragorn may still be alive. I must have hope!'  
  
**********************************  
  
Aragorn's head snapped up; he heard the clank of armor and the rumbling of marching. Bill mounted a bluff and Aragorn gasped. Before them was the army from Isengaurd, Saruman's army. It was thousands of orcs, prepared for battle. Above them the White Hand of Saruman was unfurled. Sharply, he turned Bill and urged him over the plains. Running, man and horse became one.  
  
"Come on Bill! We must reach Helms Deep before the army can." Showing understanding, Bill lengthened his stride and the wind whistled around them.  
  
Finally, after hours of hard riding, they came to Helms Deep. Aragorn stopped Bill and gazed and the magnificent structure before him. The walls of Helms Deep were tall, and so wide that they could not be toppled. It rose against the cliff behind it, so that enemies could only come from one direction. Aragorn knew that behind the keep, were caves dug into the cliff.  
  
"Just a little more, my friend." He said to Bill. "Then you can rest and eat your fill. I promise." Bill took off, the final stretch before him. They ran right through the gates and up the stairs. Aragon jumped off and proceeded to the main hall. Aragorn raced up the many steps to the center off the keep. He passed a barrel of water, and stopped. He turned back, grabbed a bucket, filled it with water and dumped it over himself. He was hot, and the water cooled him down. Also, it washed off some of the grime form traveling. Aragorn shook his head and continued up the stairs.  
  
Legolas was waiting in front of the main hall. Theoden had requested his presence and the noon hour and it was nearly then. He felt some thing in the air and instinctively looked up. His eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he saw. Aragorn striding up the stairs. Legolas moved forward quickly and threw his arms around Aragorn. Aragorn held him with ferocity and Legolas matched his strength. They drew back and surveyed each other, their eyes shimmering. Legolas smiled crookedly.  
  
"You're late." He said in Elvish. Aragorn smiled back, not needing words. Reaching into his pocket, Legolas drew out Aragorn's necklace and put it into his hand.  
  
"You found it." he looked up at Legolas. "Thank you. We have much to tell, but first I must speak to the king. Saruman's army is coming." Legolas' eyes widened. He gave Aragorn one last squeeze and stepped away.  
  
Not far off, Eowyn was handing out rations. She looked up when she heard a foreign language being spoken. 'Aragorn! He has returned.' She thought joyously. Aragorn left the Elf and walked to the main hall. Disappointed that he didn't notice her, Eowyn consoled herself with the fact that he was alive and there.  
  
Aragorn reached the main hall. He grabbed the doors and in one swift motion, threw them open. On his face was a look of determination. He strode into the room purposefully, water dripping from his hair as it swung around his face. Aragorn's cloak swished around his muscular legs, his chest was heaving. Theoden looked up, irritated at the interruption, until he saw whom it was.  
  
"Aragorn!" 


End file.
